Spanish Eyes
by Lucinda
Summary: Willow has moved to Toronto, where she meets someone who just might be the cure for her loneliness. Crossover with Forever Knight.


Spanish Eyes  
  
Author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg, pg 13  
  
pairing: QPC #121 W/Vachon (Forever Knight)  
  
the QPC site: http://quickie.moonlightpaths.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from BtVS or Forever Knight.  
  
Distribution: If I've given permission, yes. Sites: WLS, NHA, Bite Me, QPC, Twisting the Hellmouth...  
  
AU post season 6, Tara & Willow broke up, Willow left town after the accusation of being addicted to magic.  
  
QPC Theme for February (up to the 15th): love, flowers, chocolate, PWP, courtship, Valentine's Day, weddings.   
  
Willow sighed as she glared at the offending length of wire cable. It was a good six inches too short to reach where she needed it to connect. After leaving Sunnydale, she'd traveled a bit, eventually settling in Toronto. She was taking a part time course load as a student at a local campus, and was supporting herself by a combination of computer work, and a little bit of magic for hire. She only officially reported the computers and electronics, doing things like cleaning up after viruses, rebuilding or upgrading personal and small business computers, and a little work with electronic communications equipment. Magically, she did a few healings, removed some curses and hexes, offered protection spells... nothing terribly complicated, and nothing that could endanger anyone.  
  
It was almost ironic that she was doing this, in a way. She'd found this club by accident, and ended up chatting with the owner, a dark haired woman named Jeanette. Turned out that Jeanette was a vampire, but... she wasn't like the vampires in Sunnydale. Jeanette was still all sexual and predatory, but quite firmly in control of herself, and she didn't kill humans. She also had no objections to hiring someone who 'dabbled a bit in magic' to upgrade her computer system. She was being paid to keep a vampire on the cutting edge of the technology curve... She'd never have guessed anything like this was in her future while she'd been in Sunnydale.  
  
At least the club was closed tonight. There wouldn't be anybody watching her fight with the cables or glaring at stubborn computer chips that kept trying to slide out of their sockets. All alone so that nobody would hear her if she insulted stupid shrinking cables and escape artist chips...  
  
There was the faint click of a door closing somewhere, followed by a slight squeaking noise, like someone's shoe catching on the floor.  
  
She closed her eyes and mentally counted to a hundred. "I was promised that the club was closed tonight. That was supposed to enable me to run these cables where they need to go."  
  
"Some of us have standing invitations to the club, regardless of the official hours. Personally, I'm feeling rather glad of that right now." The voice was male, with a slight accent, something Spanish or Hispanic.  
  
Willow glanced up, prepared to yell at whoever was standing there to go away. Her words caught in her throat as she looked at him. He was gorgeous. Not too tall, but he still topped her by a few inches, with that distinctive vampire look to his skin, that changed it from looking like mere mortal flesh to luminous, flawless skin like rare polished stones. His dark hair fell to his shoulders, and in her mind looked far better than hers. But his eyes... he had the most intense dark Spanish eyes. She could drown in eyes like that. "Who are you?"  
  
He smiled at her, the smile of a flirt, and perched on a chair nearby, looking at her with interest. "Call me Vachon. So... how come I haven't met you before?"  
  
She smiled back, a part of her wondering if he was just always like this or if he was really flirting with her. She sort of hoped that he was flirting... February was a miserable month to not have a somebody to snuggle up with. This Vachon fellow looked entirely snuggle-able, if that was even a word. "Probably because I don't move a lot in vampire circles." She tugged on the cable again, frowning when it didn't give her the needed few inches. "Is this thing caught on something..."  
  
Vachon stared at her as she began the slow following of the cable, making certain that it hadn't caught on anything. "You aren't supposed... can you look back over here for a moment?"  
  
Willow gave a small smile as she looked up, once more looking into those wonderful eyes. "The whole mind trick won't work. I don't forget. Then again, I grew up over... well, it wasn't a nice place, and the vampires there were really bad. Jeanette knows that I know, and so does her Sire, LaCroix. I think I've convinced him to stop worrying, and he knows that I can play the whole little game of 'vampires? Only in bad movies...' so he's well, he's not happy, but he doesn't seem like a very happy person."  
  
He was there beside her in one of those blurred movements that seemed almost instantaneous, one hand resting on top of hers. "Maybe I just wanted to look at you again."  
  
His hand was resting on hers, slightly cool with the sort of calluses that she knew came from a sword. He was looking into her eyes, and there was something in his eyes, those lovely dark eyes that spoke of need and hunger and attraction. For a moment, they simply stood there, shadow and fire gazing at each other, caught in a moment that seemed to swim with potential.  
  
"Maybe I want to be near you... maybe I think you need someone to bring you flowers and chocolates, to hold you when you sleep, to bring you passion and pleasure before you dream..." His voice was a low whisper, his accent stronger with the intense passion and desire behind his words.  
  
Her heart was racing, but not from fear. The way he was looking at her... that wasn't the look of blood hunger. He just looked like he wanted to eat her up in a different sort of way. Nobody had ever looked at her with such an intense need before... "Are you... but you don't even know me. How do I know you aren't this much of a charmer with every girl you meet?" Her fingers weren't listening to her, and the cable had fallen to the ground, allowing her other hand to slide up, touching the ends of his dark hair, finding it soft. Somehow, they then slid into his hair, letting it brush over the back of her hand, twist through the length of it.  
  
"I'd like to think you could trust me... but Jeanette will tell you that I'm not that much of a flirt." His voice was doing the most interesting and naughty things to her insides, and his hand was... when had his hand slid under her shirt? He was tracing swirls and loops over her back, sending the most delightful shiver through her body.  
  
She found herself leaning forward, drawn in not by the hypnotic power that he had as a vampire, but by the simple allure of those dark eyes, and his over all male appeal. "Maybe... maybe it's time for me to take a chance... to try for... you realize that it's try for a relationship or nothing, right?"  
  
He smiled, closing the slender gap until her body was pressed against his, until his lips almost touched hers before the bare whisper of an answer emerged. "Promise?"  
  
Before she could answer, he kissed her. It started gentle, but quickly built into a deeply passionate exploration that left her feeling lightheaded and needy. "wow... and oh, definitely a promise."  
  
end Spanish Eyes. 


End file.
